Daniel Hearthing
'Debut; Two Time EFW Champion' In late 2009 Daniel Hearthing started his own E-Federration, the show debuted with an episode of Raw where all championships were on the line. Daniel Hearthing faced CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour for the EFW Championship where he won his first championship. The next week on RAW the EFW Championship was on the line again in a re-match clause that CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour had demanded, Daniel Hearthing won leading the two into a feud for the championship at the Pay Per View Over The Top Daniel Hearthing won once again. After getting one more chance at the championship at the next Pay Per View CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour finally won the EFW Championship but lost it again after a few months to Daniel Hearthing at Night Of Champions after this CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour gave up in persuing the EFW Championship. The Ultimate Opportunist then started to chase the championship where he defeated Hearthing for the title at No Way Out. 'United States Champion' As Daniel Hearthing could not win back the EFW Championship Hearthing began to chase the United States Championship which was held by The Ghost Hunter, the two faced at the Money In The Bank Pay Per View where Hearthing won the title, the next day on RAW The Ghost Hunter earned a re-match by defeating The Celtic Champion, The Ghost Hunter defeated Hearthing for the championship at the Night Of Champions Pay Per View. 'The Return of EFW, Singles Competition and Injury ' Daniel Hearthing announced the return of EFW it returned with an episode of RAW as all championships Vacant all championships were put on the line for each RAW and Smackdown. On Raw Hearthing competed in a Championship Scramble match where Samir Cerebral Assassin won by pinning The Ghost Hunter. The following Friday Hearthing competed in a tag team match alongside David Falcon the match ended via DQ when Falcon let out his agression on the opponents causing a loss to Hearthing and Falcon, Hearthing was not happy about this, this leading into a match between the two the next week on RAW, Falcon won the match The following Pay Per View Hearthing competed in a Singles Match with The Guru Of Greatness after the match David Falcon came out and attacked Daniel with a weapon putting him out of `action for at least one month. Hearthing did not appear on RAW but did appear on Smackdown when he rolled in on a wheelchair where he suspended the tag team of Nexus and Adam for 30 Days, he did not make any words towards David Falcon. 'Return, Various Feuds and Teaming and Feuding with Raj Singh' Daniel Hearthing returned at the Money In The Bank Pay Per View when it was announced he would compete in the Money In The Bank ladder match which Kyle Smith won, at the end of the match Nexus and Adam would hit Hearthing with steps and a chair to the back of the neck trying to end his career. The next night of RAW alongside his injuries Hearthing competed in a #1 Contenders match to determine who would face the EFW Champion at SummerParty, Falcon won in an easy win. Over the next couple of weeks Hearthing formed a tag team with Raj Singh a new member to EFW who Hearthing saw great potential in. After Night Of Champions Hearthing turned heel for the first time in his EFW Career when he was seen backstage talking trash towards his tag team partner Raj Singh with Rated Peep Superstar. On RAW Danie Hearthing was revealed to be the one who was haunting David Falcon the RAW GM the two faced off to see who would be the new RAW GM when Hearthing won Falcon demanded a re-match but then lost again. At Hell In A Cell Hearthing faced his former tag team partner Raj Singh inside the Hell In A Cell match the next night on Raw, Hearthing had a match with David Falcon which David Falcon won. 'EFW Shutdown and Return ' The EFW Shutdown was due to personal issues and buisness issues after all of these were sorted EFW decided to return for the second time.